


The Camera Eye: What Friends Are For

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [18]
Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Byou has made it as far as he has in the porn industry with the support of his friends and roommates – dubbed “The Screw Crew.” But when the green-eyed monster rears its head, he finds himself confronting feelings for one of them he didn’t know he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Fifteenth in The Camera Eye series. Links to previous installments can be found [here](http://puss-nd-boots.livejournal.com/2083567.html)  
> 

Byou figured it was probably inevitable that he’d get the title “the diva.”

His contract with PSC Productions was generally regarded in the industry as “The Diva Deal” – he’d refused to switch companies unless a certain writer, cameraman and uke came along with him. Never mind that he’d had the noblest of intentions in doing that – he was only protecting friends who’d gotten involved in some very nasty business at their old company.

Especially poor Manabu. Losing your job because of sexual harassment was something not often talked about in their industry – mainly because of the mindset people outside the industry had. “He’s working in porn – what did he expect? He was asking for it.”

Truth was, Manabu did nothing to ask for it, and all Jin and Rui had done was stand up for him. None of them had deserved to lose their jobs, yet all three had been tossed out on the street for it.

And so, he stuck his neck out for them. He put his own career on the line. Because, dammit, they were worth it.

“It made me ashamed to be in the industry,” Byou told Ruki as they sat in a Starbucks together after shooting. “I was always the biggest defender of porn in the world before, but after this?”

“So why didn’t you quit?” Ruki said. “You could have gotten real acting jobs or modeling gigs. You’re hot and you have talent.”

“Do you know how many other guys fit that description? You’re forgetting I wanted to be a ‘real’ actor. Just like you want to be a ‘real’ artist, and Shou wants to be a ‘real’ model. If I could make it in ‘real’ acting, I wouldn’t be in porn in the first place. Besides, your company was dangling nice offers in front of me.”

“But you wouldn’t take them without your friends,” Ruki said.

“Wouldn’t you do the same thing?” Byou said.

Ruki thought for a moment. “If we had higher-ups at the company doing that to my friends,” he said, “I think I’d fucking flat-out kill them.”

“Especially if it were Shou?” Byou said.

“Double especially if it were Shou,” Ruki retorted. “Nobody touches my boyfriend off-camera without going through me first.”

“Unless it’s another boyfriend of yours?” Byou had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Ruki sighed. “We do have a fucked-up relationship in that department, don’t we?”

“I don’t think it’s fucked up,” Byou said. “Not for this industry, anyway. It’s more like, well, sharing.”

“As in, I share you with Shou,” Ruki said.

“I don’t mind. Neither does he. And you sure don’t mind. So . . . what’s the problem?”

Ruki sighed. “You were made for porn, weren’t you?”

“We all were,” Byou said. “Would we be in this business if we didn’t?”

Before Ruki could answer, a voice behind him called, “Hey, it’s the diva!” He turned – and there were three guys behind him. It was the one with the wide grin and the glasses who’d just spoken.

“Just like a diva, hanging out in Starbucks when the rest of us are working,” said the guy next to him, with the long-ish blond hair and the tattoos. “Working to make you look good, I might add!”

“You could have asked us to come along, you know,” said the first guy.

Ruki glanced over his shoulder. “We’re entitled to quiet time, you know.”

“Rui, do you think we should let them have quiet time?” The second guy leaned on the first guy’s shoulder.

“Nah, they’re going to get enough quiet time in front of the cameras,” Rui replied.

“In front of the cameras isn’t very quiet!” Byou retorted.

“Well, of course it isn’t.” The second guy took out his wallet. “You wouldn’t be much of a porn star if it was. I’m buying a round of Frappuccinos, by the way.”

“Jin, you don’t have to,” Byou said.

“I want to. The last video I wrote sold twice what they expected it to, so . . . I just got a raise.”

“That’s what we’re celebrating,” Rui said.

“What about him?” The third man, who hadn’t spoken yet, pointed to Ruki. “Is he included in the round, too?”

“I say he is,” Byou said. “No reason this should be Screw Crew only.”

“Screw Crew?” Ruki said, looking baffled.

“That’s what we call ourselves,” said Jin. “Sometimes just Screw for short. That’s been our name ever since we were at the old company. Okay, I’m going. Manabu, what do you want?”

“Green tea,” said the third man.

“Caramel pudding for me!” said Rui. “And I think Byou wants one, too.”

“Hey!” Byou said.

“Can’t tell me you don’t like them,” Rui said, sitting down at the table next to the table for two where Ruki and Byou were sitting.

“Okay, I like them,” Byou said. “But that doesn’t mean that . . .”

“Caramel pudding it is,” Jin said, heading for the counter. “And Ruki?”

“Just plain mocha chip,” Ruki said. He leaned over toward Byou, whispering, “Are your friends always like this?”

“You caught them on a mild day,” Byou whispered back.

Ruki just shook his head. Byou’s so-called Screw Crew was a boisterous bunch, all right. He didn’t know if he’d want to have them around 24/7. “Make sure I’m not around when they get drunk,” he said.

Byou just watched Jin head for the counter, a smile on his face. Oh, yes, his friends were worth sticking his neck out and getting a reputation in return. He wouldn’t do that for just anyone.

* * *

They’d gravitated to each other right away, the members of the so-called Screw Crew. They were just a bunch of guys who landed in porn when they were trying to do other things – same as so many others in their industry. Jin wanted to write great screenplays, Rui wanted to make great films, and Manabu . . . well, he was just trying to learn anything about the film industry he could and then decide his direction.

Somehow, they all ended up working on a regular basis with Byou, the fastest-rising star their company had – and they found themselves all fitting together like puzzle pieces, on the set and in private life. Soon they were going out to bars together, or on shopping trips, or just sitting around in someone’s tiny, cramped apartment having pizza and watching old Gundam series on DVD.

It seemed only natural that when they were all working for PSC Productions together, they’d pool their money and rent a house, rather than take individual apartments. It wasn’t a huge place – living room, kitchen, one bedroom for each of them. They all came and went as they pleased, nobody kept tabs on anyone else.

They were a family – the kind of surrogate family, part-brothers-part-spouses, that could only grow within this industry. Heck, it was the main reason Byou stayed in this business. His costars and occasional lovers might give him companionship and pleasure – but his Screw Crew gave him strength.

* * *

He was on his bed (yes, he had a real bed in his room, not a futon), checking Twitter, when a knock came on his door. He put down his phone and said, “It’s open.”

Jin poked his head in. “Good, you’re up,” he said. He came in, shutting the door behind him, and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Byou.

“I don’t go to sleep right away, you should know that by now.” Byou reached out and wrapped an arm around his friend, telling him without words that yes, it was okay to lay down next to him. “What’s up?”

“Just thinking about some things,” Jin said, taking up the invitation and stretching out next to the other man, but not breaking the contact between them. “Like my raise.”

“You deserved that. You’ve been working your ass off.”

“And your next video.”

“The one we’re starting next week? Yeah, Uruha hasn’t decided who he’s casting opposite me yet. He said he wants to try to put in someone I haven’t worked with before. Last few videos, I’ve been with Manabu or Ruki.”

Was that a strange expression that passed over Jin’s face when he mentioned Ruki? It looked almost . . . pained. Byou shook his head. He had to have been imagining it.

Jin, meanwhile, was wondering what he was doing here. He’d hit the bathroom, was on his way back to his room . . . and found his feet moving in the direction of Byou’s room instead. And before he knew it, he was knocking on his door.

So here he was, trying to come up with things to talk about – because maybe if he did, he’d hit on the reason he was here, and it would be news to both of them.

The next words that fell out of his mouth, before he even had a chance to think about them, were, “You co-star with Ruki a lot, don’t you?”

“A lot of videos, yes – no more than Shou, though.” Byou gave him one of his heart-melting smile, the one that looked so adorably boyish even if most of Byou’s demeanor was a very grown-up sensuality. “Maybe it just seems that way because our videos together always get so much attention.”

“Do . . . you like working with him?” And the questions kept pouring out of Jin before he had a chance to stop them. Maybe it was time he built a brick wall over his mouth.

Byou frowned. He was starting to see where this was going. He knew his friend too well. He and Jin spent a lot of late nights having conversations – they were often the last two up when the others had gone to bed. It wasn’t like his friend to have a one-track mind like this.

“Jin,” Byou said, “is Ruki what you really came here to talk about?”

Well, damn. Byou had figured it out before Jin did. Jin looked away. “You’re a mind reader sometimes, you know that?”

“Like it was hard to come up with that? It was so written on your face you might as well have used a Sharpie.”

Busted. Oh, crap. Byou knew him better than he knew himself – dammit. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He had to speak what was on his mind. “All right.” He let his head roll toward Byou, slowly. “I don’t usually ask you about your private life – you know that. But what is your relationship with Ruki? I mean, well . . . how serious is it?”

Byou frowned. He’d had other boyfriends before. They all had. How was Ruki any different? “He was the reason I got dragged into this industry. One of my friends showed me his videos. Then we met, and, well . . .” He sighed and ran a hand over his head. “He’s a costar I like a lot. And a really good friend with benefits.”

“He has a boyfriend, doesn’t he?” Jin said, and then added, quickly, “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Oh, you mean Shou? He’s a costar and a friend with benefits too,” Byou said. “You know how it is in this industry. Guys have relationships, but . . . they’re always open ones. There’s a lot of sharing. It’s okay. I understand how it is.”

“Are you sure?” Jin said.

“Of course,” Byou said. “Jin, really – you’re acting weird about this. Why?”

Okay, fine. He’d called his bluff. He had no choice but to blurt out the absolute truth. “Because when you were with him, it seemed an awful lot like you were in love with him.”

“Love?” Byou looked taken aback. “Mancrush, maybe. Like a lot. Admire. Desire, because he’s sexy as hell and he’s great in bed. But love – that’s kind of a strong word, isn’t it?”

“Depends on how it’s used,” Jin said. “I don’t want to see you lose your heart to this guy, and then have him not love you back, or decide you’re just another industry fling, or that he and his boyfriend were using you for cheap thrills.”

Byou blinked. What the hell? Jin felt this strongly? He was really this concerned that Ruki would break his heart? They’d worked with much bigger douchebags than Ruki at their old company – why didn’t any of them bother Jin?

There was a tiny flicker of something at the back of Byou’s mind starting to break through, something that had been buried for awhile. Before he knew it, he was saying, “Jin – are you jealous?”

Jin nearly fell off the bed. “The hell?” He hadn’t just said that – had he? He had. Fuck.

“You heard me,” Byou said.

And Jin reacted the only way he could. He grabbed a pillow and swatted Byou in the head. “The hell I am!”

Byou put up his hands to protect himself. “You said I can read your mind.”

“That wasn’t there to read!” Jin swatted him again.

The flicker in Byou’s head was burning brighter with every swat of the pillow. And it seemed to be burning away walls of ice in the porn star’s brain – ice that was hiding truths he hadn’t seen before, maybe neglected on purpose.

It was always Jin that was there for him, wasn’t it? It was Jin he talked to late into the night. It was him that offered Byou encouragement when he felt insecure about a particular video – yes, his swagger often hid insecurity, as swagger often did.

And while he had playful sex with all his friends – sex with Jin was always different wasn’t it? It felt . . . well, real. Like there was more behind it than mere playfulness.

Did Jin feel the same way? Was he in touch with his feelings – unlike Byou, who was suddenly discovering them in a rush?

“Jin . . .” Byou put his hands up to fend off the pillow again, and Jin suddenly paused, pillow in mid-swat. The two men sat there, gazing into each other’s eyes . . .

Jin suddenly knew why he was here. Exactly why. His feet had been directed to Byou’s door because the threat of Ruki had caused him to finally confront feelings he’d had from the day they’d met. Why had he hidden them away? Because Byou was a porn star? Because he was afraid of what taking their friendship to the next level would do to the four-way friendship of the Screw Crew?

It was now or never. Face the risks, and the payoff could be happiness . . .

The pillow dropped. Jin’s hands reached toward Byou’s, and they clasped, as the men stared at each other.

Then, they leaned toward each other, lips pressing together, slow and tentative, then growing warmer, firmer, more confident. They tumbled to the mattress together, rolling over until Byou was on top, still holding onto Jin’s hands. Jin raised his head, deepening the kiss, opening his lips a little. Byou took the invitation right away, letting his tongue slip into the writer’s mouth.

Byou raised his head, still keeping their hands clasped. “You know this business as well as I do,” he said. “You know that bodies are given away casually. People will fuck as often as they shake hands. But there’s still one part of me that isn’t given away easily.” He moved their clasped hands over his heart. “Right here. I share my body with friends, but this I guard with my life. A lot of guys can get in my pants, but getting in my heart? That’s another matter.”

Jin tightened his fingers through Byou’s. He could feel the pulse faintly through their joined hands. Well, that was an interesting feeling, wasn’t it? Literally holding someone’s heart in your hand?

Byou leaned forward again, so their foreheads were touching. “And if you think you’re not in my heart,” he said, “you’re sorely mistaken. You always have been – from the day we met.”

And there went Jin’s pulse, speeding up much faster than Byou’s. “You were a complete dork the day we met,” he said.

“So were you,” Byou said. “You were wheeling around the room in an office chair, using your feet.”

“You were making faces at the cameramen when their backs were turned,” Jin said.

“Can I help it if they had weird faces?” Byou said.

“Well, could I help it if I was bored as hell?” Jin said. “The director said he wanted script changes and then wouldn’t tell me what he wanted changed.” He squeezed Byou’s hand. “The only thing that kept me from going insane was you.”

“You kept me from going insane a lot of times,” Byou said. He raised their joined hands and kissed Jin’s. “That’s why I mean what I just said.”

“That I was a complete dork?” Jin said.

“No,” said Byou, gently head-butting him. “That you’re in my heart. And don’t ever forget it.”

“Well, you’re in my heart, too.” Jin tugged their hands toward his own heart. “Always have been, always will be.”

The two of them paused for a long moment, just looking into each other’s eyes, breathing each other in . . . and just processing, realizing that they’d taken a real step in their relationship, that things may never be the same again in the best possible way.

Jin raised his head, and Byou lowered his, and they kissed again, soft and tender.

Then, Jin said, quietly, “So . . . what do we do now?”

Byou gave him a sly smile. “Locking the door and taking off your clothes would be a start.”

They looked at each other again, and then both laughed, leaning their foreheads together.

Jin slipped out of the bed, heading for the door and turning the lock. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d done this. They’d had plenty of sex – just the two of them, or with one or both of their other friends involved.

But this was going to be different. This would be making love, not just fucking.

He pulled his T-shirt off and dropped his shorts and underwear to the floor. When he looked back at the bed, Byou was lying there, equally naked, one hand thrown behind his head and his eyes bearing their notoriously sultry gaze – just like in one of his videos.

“So what are you waiting for?” Byou said. “Come over here.”

Jin walked over, kind of tumbling onto the bed when he came to it – and was instantly caught by Byou, who pulled him into an embrace. Their lips met quickly, a hot kiss that picked up where their last one left off, their lips opening so their tongues could slowly explore each other. Jin pressed his against Byou’s, thinking this already felt different from any time they’d done this before – slower, gentler, more sensual.

Byou rolled them over so he was on top again, pushing some strands of Jin’s hair out of the way so he could move downward, kissing along the other man’s jawline, then to his neck. He sucked gently at the flesh there, scraping it a little with his teeth, then licking the place he’d just bitten – looking up at the other man’s eyes with a sultry gaze.

“I’ll bet I can guess what you want from me,” Byou murmured.

“Go ahead,” Jin said in a breathless voice, arching his neck to invite more kisses, resisting an urge to reach down and rub his own nipple, because if he knew Byou, he’d take care of that soon enough.

He knew him well indeed. That wicked tongue, renowned as one of the most talented in porn, slid down Jin’s neck, moving toward his collarbone – which he traced lightly, with little flicks and swirls, nipping at it lightly.

A pause, and he moved down again, sliding down over his chest, and yes, he was circling the nipple, his tongue dancing around it, warming the bud with his breath, yet not quite licking directly over it . . .

He raised his head, gave Jin another sultry look, and then flicked his tongue over the bud, lightly, making Jin gasp. A pause, then another flick. And finally, he lowered his head, wrapping his lips around the nipple and sucking.

The noise he let out was loud enough that it made Jin glad the other two bedrooms were in the basement. He grabbed Byou’s hair, holding the other man’s head in place as he licked, then sucked, then licked again . . .

He moved his head to the other nipple and sucked it hard, so hard it was right at the line between overwhelming pleasure and pain – a sensation so intense that Jin not only let out another noise, but he found himself grabbing his own cock, stroking it, not holding back this time . . .

Byou felt the movement. He raised his head and pulled back. Jin instantly froze.

“What did you stop for?” Byou said. “Keep going. Let me watch.”

The tone in his voice alone was hot enough to melt Jin’s bones. Combined with the words? That was enough to make him start stroking again, watching Byou’s face, seeing the porn star’s eyes hungrily devouring him, taking in his self-pleasure.

“Do you like being watched?” Byou said, starting to move down Jin’s body, trying to get a closer view.

“I like you watching,” Jin said in a husky voice, stroking faster, the mounting pleasure in his body as much from Byou’s gaze as from the movement of his own fingers.

“I could watch you all day.” Byou had moved down so his face was next to the other man’s erection, his breath warming Jin’s fingers and the sensitive flesh in their grasp. “You’re beautiful. Beautiful and sexy and you get so hot, so fast . . .”

That tongue came out again, and this time it was stroking the head of Jin’s cock, licking him as he continued to stroke himself, tracing the curve, teasing the slit, then moving down over the fingers, sliding over them quickly before moving back to the tip as Jin moaned and purred.

“I’m going to give you something different to do with those fingers,” Byou murmured, raising his head just long enough to reach for the bedside drawer, coming back with a bottle of liquid lube. “Put them inside yourself. Get yourself ready for me.”

Jin pulled his hand away from his cock quickly, sticking his fingers out, letting Byou coat them with the clear substance. Oh, he’d do this for him. Right now, he’d put on any kind of show Byou wanted.

He raised his hips, reached down and pressed a finger into his own entrance, moaning as Byou’s tongue slid up and down his cock, moving down to his balls, then working his way up again.

“I love how you don’t hold back,” Byou whispered. “You love sex. You want to be pleasured. You love those fingers in your ass . . .” And with that, Byou lubed one of his own fingers, sliding it into Jin’s body next to the writer’s, making Jin moan again.

“You do know me too well,” Jin murmured. Oh, fuck, this was too good, Byou’s finger in him along with his own, Byou’s tongue moving over his cock again, swirling and dancing and tracing ridges, veins, finding little moan spots . . .

“I told you I could guess what you want.” Byou slid his finger out. “Finish opening yourself up. I want to be deep in your hot ass.”

Jin let out a moan as he pushed another finger inside himself, then a third. “I need to remember that line for my next script,” he murmured, spreading his legs wider, lifting his hips more, giving Byou a better view of his self-pleasure. The more Byou looked at him, the more he was getting turned on by it.

And then there was the sight of Byou’s own cock as Byou pulled back, reaching for the lube, coating his hand and then wrapping it around himself – slicking his erection, fucking his hand as Jin fucked himself with his fingers, the mutual masturbation as intimate as a close and tender embrace.

“Are you ready?” Byou said as Jin slipped the fingers out.

Jin nodded. “Fuck me. I need it. I need your cock.”

Byou lay on top of him, bringing himself to his lover’s entrance – a position usually discouraged for the camera, since it hid view of the all-important cocks. There was no camera now, though. There was just the two of them.

He brought his lips to Jin’s, a soft and tender kiss, as he slowly slid into him, sinking into delicious, tight heat. Jin tensed a little at the initial penetration, but relaxed quickly. Who cared if there was a little pain? It would become pleasure – and besides, it was their first intimacy as a couple. That made it more than worth it.

“You feel good,” Byou whispered between kisses. “So good . . .” He moved his face to the crook of the other man’s neck, burying it, breathing in his scent, feeling his heat. My lover, Byou thought. Not just a friend with benefits anymore, lover. And it felt so, so right.

He raised his head, kissing Jin’s lips again, then looking into his eyes as their hands linked, holding onto each other as Byou began to thrust, gently.

They were lost in their own world, in the feel of flesh on flesh, the sound of each other’s breathing, the motion as Byou sped up little by little, Jin raising his hips and parting his legs wider to allow for easier access, deeper penetration.

Byou fell into a steady rhythm, each push into his lover’s body bringing a fresh wave of warmth running through him, and Jin began to move along with him, eager for more, but at the same time trying not to move things along too fast. He wanted to savor this. They both did.

When Byou let go of one hand and leaned back a little, thrusting harder, Jin slid his hand up his lover’s torso and found a nipple, caressing it gently, making Byou moan louder, thrust into him harder.

They moved together faster, their breathing ragged now, their voices broken bits of moans. Byou reached for Jin’s cock and began to stroke it, and Jin was still caressing Byou’s nipples, and both of them were soaked with sweat, but it was all delicious, so delicious . . .

A hard thrust suddenly hit the most sensitive space inside Jin, and stars exploded everywhere for him as he cried out, arching upward as he shuddered with pleasure, his come pouring all over both of them – and no sooner had he relaxed when Byou answered his ecstatic cry with one of his own, coming deep into Jin’s body because only off-camera did he have the luxury of filling his lover with his essence.

Byou collapsed on top of him, and the two men wrapped their arms around each other, kissing tenderly, then settled into an embrace, Jin’s head on Byou’s chest.

“We should have done this sooner,” Byou murmured. They both knew he wasn’t just talking about the physical aspect.

“Why didn’t we?” Jin yawned, snuggling closer.

“Stubborn, I guess,” Byou said. He stroked Jin’s hair. “It doesn’t matter now, does it? We’re together.”

Jin raised his head. “And don’t worry, I know what the industry’s like. I know what this relationship’s going to be like. There’s going to be other guys – on and off camera. I’m okay with it.”

“Of course you know what the industry’s like,” Byou said, swatting him playfully. “You’ve been in it as long as I have.”

“Not in front of the camera,” Jin said.

And suddenly, an idea occurred to Byou. “Would you like to be?”

“Me?” Jin said.

“Why not?” Byou said. “Saga’s both an actor and a writer. And Uruha said he wanted me to costar with someone new in my next video. And . . .” He nuzzled him. “I can’t think of anyone I want to costar with more.”

“You’re a sweet-talker, you know that?” Jin said.

“You’re interested,” Byou said.

“Only with you,” Jin said. “I’m not the type to do that with just anyone.”

“You say that now,” Byou said.

“I mean it,” Jin said.

“All right, just with me.” Byou kissed him. “Which means we’re going to get in a lot of rehearsal time tonight.”

* * *

Two o’clock, or maybe it was three. Jin didn’t know, didn’t care. They’d snuggled up and gone to sleep after the shower than had followed round one.

Jin had awakened sometime after that, and kissed Byou awake. And kept kissing him, all over.

He was moving over his chest now, kissing the flat planes, flicking with his tongue. Feeling. Tasting. Rubbing the skin with his cheek, feeling its smooth texture over hard muscle.

His tongue brushed over a nipple. Such a luscious texture – hard and rough in all that smooth skin, a little knot of pure pleasure. He raised his head, wrapping his lips around it, and sucked. He felt Byou writhe beneath him, heard the long, sensual moan.

Jin raised his head, lapped at the nipple, then moved over to kiss and lick at its twin, feeling his lover shiver under him. Heat was starting to pool in the writer’s belly, moving down to his cock.

He slid down Byou’s torso, kissing and licking all the way, moving his legs so he was straddling Byou’s shoulders. He nipped at the flat belly as he moved to his ultimate goal – that glorious, hard thing that was sitting against Byou’s stomach.

Jin approached it slowly, running soft kisses along its length, teasing it a little with his tongue. Fuck, he felt so good. Hard and hot and textured, seeming to invite kisses and licks and more. He ran his tongue up and down, exploring every inch, making it wet, even hotter than before.

Byou was answering him in turn, his talented tongue sweeping along Jin’s own erection, his fingers caressing the base, right where it joined his body. Which just inspired Jin to open his mouth wide, wrap it around the tip . . .

He slid down on that lovely cock. Oh, it filled his mouth nicely. He seemed to be perfectly shaped for him. Jin began to suck, eagerly, as he started to move, pulling his head back, feeling it slip through his lips.

Byou was licking him faster now, then sucking on the tip, his fingers sliding along Jin’s shaft, seeking out and finding pleasure spots – making Jin moan around Byou’s cock, sending vibrations through the shaft. He felt Byou thrust forward, trying to push himself deeper into his mouth.

He began a steady suck and thrust, moving his head back, then plunging down, fucking his mouth on the thing, moaning all the while at Byou’s skilled licking, sucking, stroking, that tongue seeming to wrap around his cock, stroking him everywhere, making the heat in his belly rise hotter and higher.

Jin was sucking harder now, in almost an erotic frenzy, trying to give back the same pleasure he was getting from Byou, and he was close to coming now, so close, he flicked his tongue along Byou’s shaft, trying to bring his lover over the edge with him . . .

Byou suddenly cried out, and Jin pulled back, some of the come splattering his face – which was what made Jin let go, feeling ecstasy explode through every inch of him in a shower of sparks, his own come pouring onto Byou’s beautiful face.

He turned around so they could hold each other and kiss, laughing at how their shared come was all over their faces, in their hair.

“We’re going to have to take another shower,” Byou said. “Our water bill is going to be horrible.”

“Maybe we should just have the third round in the shower,” Jin murmured. Oh, he felt wonderful right now. His whole body seemed to be glowing from the inside out. It was the first afterglow he’d experienced that was literal.

“Mmm, I might like that,” Byou said. “Got to hope the others don’t walk in on us, though.”

Their roommates. Well, there was a bit of reality intruding on their paradise. “We’re going to have to talk to the others tomorrow,” Jin said. “They’re going to have to know about us. We owe it to them.”

“Of course we do,” Byou said. They were all best friends, after all – and Manabu and Rui had to know this would have no effect on their friendship. Nobody in the Screw Crew would ever be left behind – even if two of them were a couple now.

“It’ll be okay, though,” Byou added. “They’ll understand. In fact, they might not be surprised.”

“They probably knew before we did,” Jin said. “We were dense.”

“That just means we have a lot of lost time to make up for,” Byou yawned.

Byou knew he’d have to talk to Ruki and Shou, too. This was going to have an effect on their relationships – but then again, maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. Ruki and Shou had always had each other as their special someone. Byou had been a friend and open-relationship-fun on the side.

He was looking forward to telling them he had a special someone now, too.

* * *

 

 

“You’ve known each other all this time,” Ruki said, “and you just now realized you were in love?” They were sitting in the same Starbucks they’d been in before – Ruki after shooting a scene, Byou after a pre-production meeting.

“I know it sounds weird,” Byou said, “but it just . . . happened. Well, the feelings had been there all along. It just took something to make us realize it.”

“What was the something?” Ruki said.

“You,” Byou said. “He was asking about my relationship with you.”

“You’re serious?” Ruki said.

Byou nodded. “He was jealous. He thought you and I were, you know, committed. And when I heard that, I realized . . .”

“That he was the one you wanted to commit to?” Ruki said.

“Well, as much as two people can commit in this business,” Byou said. “But yes.”

“That explains the smile,” Ruki said. “You’ve been grinning ear to ear since I saw you today.”

“Is it obvious?” Byou said.

“Obvious? People on other planets know you’ve fallen in love,” Ruki said.

“But . . . you’re happy for me, right?”

“Are you fucking kidding? I’m thrilled. And Shou will be ecstatic. He’s said to me before that he wished you had someone special like he and I have each other. And . . .”

“Don’t you two ever hang out anywhere different?” said a voice behind them. “Every time I come in here, there the two of you are!”

Byou turned, and smiled broadly. There was his Screw Crew – his lover in the lead. He held out a hand to Jin. “I could say the same thing to you too, you know,” he said. “You’re in here every time we are.”

“We’re even.” Jin leaned over, gave Byou a quick kiss and slid into the seat next to him. “I’m buying another round. More good news. Uruha gave me an audition – just line reading, he said he trusts I can do the sex part if I’m doing it with you. And he said he still wants a name uke to be your leading man in your next video, but . . .”

“He’s using him in one sex scene with you,” Rui said.

“Hey!” Jin reached back and whapped Rui. “Did I say you could give away my news?”

“You’re not buying the round for everyone,” Manabu said, quietly. “Rui owes me. I won the bet.”

“What bet?” Byou said.

“He bet me a Frappuccino a few months ago that you two would announce you were a couple before Halloween,” Rui said. “I bet him that it wouldn’t be until Christmas.”

“And it’s a week before Halloween, so I win,” Manabu said.

“Guess you had no trouble telling your friends, then,” Ruki said.

“They knew before we did,” Jin said. “Okay, who’s having what?”

Byou just looked at the scene in front of him, smiling – and Ruki was right, his happiness was radiating off him to the point where it could be seen on other planets. He hadn’t been expecting love to find him – and especially not so close to home. But now that it had happened, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Let the rest of the world think he was a diva. Those closest to him knew the truth – especially the man at his side.


End file.
